


And I chase it down, with a shot of thruth (that my feet don't dance like they did with you)

by tempestade



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Nell is alive, but not THAT one, no bent-neck lady, she walks away from the house, the ghosts are still here, what if arthur warns her, what if the house just don't know nell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempestade/pseuds/tempestade
Summary: "Hello, gorgeous," he said.Her husband was there, so beautiful as in the day that they got married. Arthur was waiting for her to come, missing her. She knew that wasn't craziness whent felt him in their apartment, her man was there all the time, still on Eleanor' side."I missed you," he said, holding her. "So much.""Me too," Nell replied, with tears in her eyes and a crack in her voice."I know, I know."orWhere Nell knows that something it's wrong with Arthur.
Relationships: Eleanor "Nell" Crain/Arthur Vance
Kudos: 13





	And I chase it down, with a shot of thruth (that my feet don't dance like they did with you)

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please tolerate any typos.
> 
> I love Nell and Arthur and I was thinking that, if dead doens't mean gone, he would never let her go with the house. He would've stoped her somehow. Hope that you like!
> 
> beijo pra quem é br nesse site ok.

_ So I drown it out, like I always do _

_ Dancing through our house with the ghost of you _

"Hello, gorgeous," he said.

__

Her husband was there, so beautiful as in the day that they got married. Arthur was waiting for her to come, missing her. She knew that wasn't craziness whent felt him in their apartment, her man was there all the time, still on Eleanor' side.

__

"I missed you," he said, holding her. "So much."

__

"Me too," Nell replied, with tears in her eyes and a crack in her voice.

__

"I know, I know."

__

They were dancing, just like in the wedding and other parties. Even the smell of him was just the same that always made her feel better and calm. But something was wrong with Arthur, she only couldn't say what it was when the feeling of him close to her was exactly the same.

__

"Arthur," she whispered. "Why am I here?"

__

"This is your house, beautiful."

__

"But it's not  _ our _ home," Nell said, smelling his perfume. "I don't like this place. You know that. Why did you brought me here?"

__

"I just wanted to welcome you," he said meanwhile they were close. "We will be eternally together here. Don't you want this?"

__

_ Yes, _ she thought. But this was the thing. He always knew that she didn't liked the house, that it was scary and a physical nightmare for her. And he was kind, sweet and selfless. Arthur wouldn't, Arthur would  _ never _ use that place to see or to be with her.

__

_ Run _ , a voice said to her, his voice. But it wasn't the man in front of Nell.  _ It's not me _ .

__

"Arthur," she whispered one last time, holding him as tight as she could. "I miss you."

__

"Me too, gorgeous."

__

"But I'm going home now," she said, kissing him one last time and letting the picture of the man that she loved behind. It wasn't him. He wasn't gone, but also would never appear there. Arthur was  _ always _ with her at home. Not in that house, but in their home.

__

The house had everything against her, but didn't made the right job. Eleanor would never make a confusion with her husband's way to be. She was almost caught by the ghosts who had been chasing her all her life, but her father appeared in the right time.

__

She never came back.

__

The Bent-Neck Lady never did too.

__

In fact, the house was only a dark place in the woods now.

_ And I chase it down, with a shot of thruth _

_ That my feet don't dance like they did with you _


End file.
